Betrayed
by gravityangel
Summary: Dimitri tells Rose... Read and review even if you hate it. Richelle Mead owns characters.
1. Chapter 1

I was on my way to training with Dimitri, and my head was in the clouds thinking about how gorgeous he was. I was so excited that he told Tasha no about her offer. When I got my thoughts together I realized I had already made it to the gym. I went inside, and didn't see Dimitri so I threw my bag against the wall and started stretching. I was halfway through my stretches when I saw him walk in fully dressed, and not in his usual workout clothes.

"Hey comrade!" as soon as I said that he looked up at me with eyes full of anticipation, and regret? Crap. It was never good when he looked like he regretted something, as I thought back to the kiss we shared last week.

"Rose. We need to talk. There are some things I need to tell you."

"Ok." But inside I was anxious. Was he going to tell me he loves me?

"I changed my mind." Dimitri said breaking me out of my trance.

"About what?" I was starting to get nervous.

"Tasha." When he said that one word I started to break.

"Why?" I could only say one word, because I was trying not to let my emotions break through.

"I realized you and I would never be able to be fully together. You and I are both supposed to guard the princess, and I know we shouldn't let anything come before her. I never even should have let it get this far, and Tasha loves me." His voice was starting to become a ramble inside my head.

"But what about me? I love you too." My voice came out as a whisper.

"Yes, but I do not love you enough, and you need to protect the princess." That right there pushed me over the edge.

"How can you say that after you kissed me last week? Was I just a stand in for your precious Tasha?" I called on my last reserve of strength, because I was not going to break down in front of him. "I tell you I love you, and you throw it right back in my face. I never should have trusted you, and if I don't mean enough to you, for you to be honest with me then leave and go create your 'happy' little family with Tasha."

Feeling the tears about to spill over my cheeks I turned and ran for freedom. Freedom from the gym, Dimitri, and everything he had become in my life. I didn't realize I was sobbing, until I slowed down enough to see where I was heading. Without even thinking about it I had ran towards the shaded picnic area behind the Moroi dorms. Knowing they would still be asleep as it was early in the morning, I sat down and leaned against the wall to cry in private after all I was the cold hearted Rose Hathaway. I was half out of it, when I heard the last thing I wanted to hear.

"Hello little Dhampir."


	2. Author's Note

First of all I decided to make Betrayed into a story . I also want to thank Randomitis Sufferer, faint-of-hart, and vampirebooklover09 for reviewing. So I will post chapter 2 soon. I'm sorry if it's short. The more reviews I get the longer I will make them. Read and review please, I really want everyone's opinion. After all I am writing the story for yall.


	3. Chapter 2

"Hello little Dhampir."

God that was the last thing I wanted to hear, because it could only mean one thing. Adrian. My day just seemed to be getting worse and worse.

"What do you want Adrian?" I was so proud of myself that my voice didn't break.

"I saw you running while I was on my way to the feeders, and I wanted to see if you were okay." He said this with such concern that I looked directly at him.

"If you can see my face the answer to your question 'am I okay' is obviously no." I was upset so I was calling on my famous smart mouth to save me.

"Do you need a shoulder to lean on, because I will gladly let you use either of mine." He said.

"Adrian are you drunk already?" I was already upset, and his flirting was just making me mad. On good days it was just annoying, but today it was making me mad.

"I am drunk from seeing your intoxicating beauty."

"Adrian will you please just shut up, and go away." I was really wanting privacy right now.

"Sorry little Dhampir, but no. I want to know what's wrong, and don't lie to me because I saw Dimitri kiss you last week, and I saw you running away from the gym." The look he currently had on his face was daring me to lie to him.

"What? How? I didn't think anyone saw last week. What were you doing over there?" When Dimitri kissed me we were in the junior novices gym. That gym was a place that the Moroi very rarely went into. I instantly switched over to my defensive mode, although I don't know why after what Dimitri did to me this morning.

"I like to workout in the mornings before everyone gets up."

After hearing that explanation my eyes unwilling traveled the length of his body taking it in. I had never noticed before, but he was nowhere near as slight as the other Moroi. He was about 6 feet 4 inches tall, and gorgeous in a Moroi way. Wait. Did I just think that Adrian was gorgeous? Shocking, but it was true I just had never really noticed before. I was too caught up with Dimitri. Adrian had a strong jaw line, tousled brown hair, and emerald green eyes. He really was gorgeous, and wanted me. Well at least he wanted my body. I was still sitting against the wall when reached out his hand towards me to pull me up.

"What are you doing?" I asked not giving him my hand.

"If it isn't obvious enough. I'm trying to help you up, and I was going to see if you wanted to go back to my room and talk seeing as how I don't believe you want everyone hearing our conversation." Adrian wasn't technically a student here, although he was studying spirit with Lissa as the two of them were the only spirit users on campus. Adrian was a royal Moroi, and the Queen's favorite nephew, so he stayed in the guest dorms. I didn't really want to go with Adrian, but I also knew that he wouldn't give up until I talked to him. So I made the decision that would change my life, but at that time I didn't know it.

"Okay I'll go, but do not try getting me in bed while we are in your room." I said as I put my hand in his.

"Fine by me. I will get you eventually." He told me as he pulled me up. I just rolled my eyes as we started back towards his room, and away from hiding spot.


	4. Chapter 3

When we got to Adrian's room, I gasped in shock. His room, well suite, was huge. From what I could see he had his own kitchen and living room. I stood at the doorway still nervous at being alone with Adrian in his room.

"Come on." Adrian said tugging on my hand. I had forgotten that we were still holding hands. If anyone saw us I was going to have to deal with major rumors later. I let him pull me into his kitchen, and sit me down at the table. "I'll make coffee, and then we will talk." He said breaking me out of trance. All too soon coffee and Adrian were sitting in front of me at the table. "Okay Rose. Let's talk." Adrian said as he brought his chair around so he was closer to me.

"About?" I asked him feigning idiocy.

"You and Dimitri." He stated calmly.

"Oh." I really didn't want to talk about that, but I knew he wouldn't give up. "Let's see. I fell for him, and as I found out this morning much more than I should have. I thought he fell for me too especially when he kissed me last week. I also trusted him, but he shattered that trust this morning." I didn't realize I was crying, until Adrian grabbed my hand, and pulled me into the living room. He sat down on the couch and pulled me onto his lap. I sat there willingly. I finally gathered up my courage to tell him what really broke me. "He changed his mind. Last week Tasha asked him if he would be her guardian and father her children. He told me he declined her offer then kissed me last week. Then this morning he tells me he doesn't love me enough, and that he changed his mind and accepted Tasha's offer. He also told me that he regretted ever kissing me." I was crying even harder now. Adrian just sat there holding me, soothing me.

"Oh Rose. He is a fool for regretting you." He said this with such conviction that I looked up at his face. What I saw there frightened me. His eyes had untold amounts of concern and want in them.

"Kiss me Adrian." I needed to feel again, and I couldn't think of a better way than with Adrian. Very slowly he leaned his head down towards mine. I closed the distance meeting his lips with my own. The kiss started out sweet, but soon took a different direction. We were drinking each other in. he finally broke the kiss leaving us both gasping for air. He rested his forehead against mine.

"That was amazing." He whispered breaking the silence.

"You could say that again." I whispered back. "I should go."

"That was amazing." He said smiling. "And just so you know little Dhampir that was just the beginning. I'm not letting you go now that I might finally have you." Adrian said as he walked me to the door. As I walked towards my dorm I kept replaying what he told me over and over in my head. For some reason that statement didn't scare me nearly as much as I thought it would.


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry this chapter took so long. I had writer's block. Please read and review.

When I finally got back to my dorm all I could think about was Adrian's kiss. It was… wow. I had not honestly expected to feel sparks like that. It was incredible, and if I was honest with myself I really wanted to kiss him again. I ended up staying in my dorm all day, because I still didn't feel like interacting with people. Right as I was about to fall asleep I had a feeling I was about to talk to Adrian.

It was my dream, but it wasn't. It was a dream Adrian made. I was at the beach, and I was the only one around so far. I looked down. Yes, this was definitely Adrian's doing. I had on a super tiny pair of shorts, and a black bikini top. I had to admit that the top was cute though.

"Adrian! Where are you? I know you are here." I hoped he wouldn't take too long because I really wanted to talk to him.

"Calm down my little Dhampir. I'm right here."

I turned around, and of course he was walking up right behind me.

"We need to talk." I said almost scared about what this reaction was going to be.

"Yes, we do." His calm tone kind of surprised me.

"Look about the kiss…"I started but didn't get to finish before he interrupted me.

"It was perfect. I want to kiss you again, and hold you in my arms. I just don't want you to think of me as him when we are together. I am more than willing to help you get over him, but I want to know if you really want to get over him."

I had never heard Adrian speak so calmly and decidedly.

"Adrian. I still have feelings for him, but I don't ever imagine you as him. I want to kiss you, and I want you to hold me in your arms. Adrian I want us to be together." I had no intention of saying any of this, but it just poured out. I guess I was just tired of hurting, and I wanted to say what I really felt.

"Oh my little Dhampir. You have no idea how happy that makes me." Adrian was saying this as he pulled me into a hug. A very nice hug I might add. He didn't try to kiss me then, but I was just fine with him holding me. We sat there in silence just watching the ocean in our dream.

"Rose." Adrian said startling me. "I could stay like this just holding you forever, but you need to get up otherwise you are going to be late for class."

"Crap. I guess you already know that we are going to have to hide the fact that we are together until my 18th birthday." Surprisingly this thought made me sad.

"Little Dhampir today is your 18th birthday." Adrian said chuckling.

I must have forgotten due to how upset I was with Dimitri leaving. At least I could be publicly seen with Adrian though.

"Want to meet me down in the cafeteria after I get through with training?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said I will see you later my little Dhampir.

And with that I jerked awake to go get ready for my morning training session. With who I had no idea, but I figured that if no one was there I could at least work out on my own.


	6. Chapter 5

Hey everyone. Yes, I know it has been a while since my last update, and I am sorry. I have been really busy, and have not had the time to right. I have also had a major case of writer's block, but hopefully it is cured. Let me know what you think.

Today really was my 18th birthday. I got up, and got dressed in a hurry. I guess

you could say I was kind of excited to see Adrian. I was also happy that I wouldn't have to hide this relationship like I had to with Dimitri. Dimitri, I was actually able to say his name without crying. It also didn't hurt that he had left the campus to go with her. Thinking about her I still felt a certain animosity bubble up in me. Anyway, back to Adrian. Oh crap! I was supposed to meet him in the cafeteria five minutes ago!

When I entered the cafeteria my eyes immediately sought him out. There he was leaning against the wall looking like a Greek god. He really was a gorgeous Moroi. About the same time I saw him; he started walking towards me. I swear when he saw me his smile could have lit up the whole room.

"Happy Birthday." Was the first thing Adrian told me.

"Thanks." I was even happier now than I was a little while ago. I reached out to him, and he immediately wrapped me into a hug. A very nice hug I might add.

"I love being able to do this." I heard him murmur against my hair. By now, many people were staring at us, and wondering what was going on. But hey if I got to be with Adrian a few stares were okay until I lost my temper. Which probably wouldn't be long.

"Adrian?"

"Mhmm." He was still resting his cheek on my head.

"Can we go outside and talk?" I whispered back to him. As soon as I said this he got a worried look on his face. "Don't worry I am not going to break up with you." At this his expression lost some of the worried look. He grabbed my hand and led me outside to the picnic area, where he saw me the other day. We sat down on one of the benches, and he pulled my arm until I was resting against him.

"Adrian. Why me? You could have anyone, but instead you choose me. Why?" I was honestly curious, because I didn't match up to any of the Moroi I knew.

"Well for starters I love the fact that you are just you. You don't try to be anyway else, and you never cease to amaze me." While he said this, his fingers were tracing patterns on my arm, and goose bumps were marking the path. After he finished his little spiel; he gently tipped my head back and captured my lips with his own. We both had to eventually come up for air, and when we did he told me something that changed the course of our entire relationship.


	7. Chapter 6

Yes, it has been a while and I am sorry. Read and review please. Love, M.

"Rose, I want you to be mine. I am tired of watching other guys hit on you and knowing there is nothing I can do about it. I also want to be the one to make you happy. Please be my girlfriend? That is all I am asking." Adrian told her with heartfelt passion. He truly believed in what he was saying, and Rose could see it in his eyes.

"Adrian, I can see that you really do care about me, but" I started to reply but he cut me off before I could finish.

"No buts little Dhampir I really do care about you and I would like nothing more than to be able to say that you are mine." He stated.

"Well Adrian if you want me to be yours that badly, then I will be your girlfriend." I told him with a smile. Ever since the Dimitri incident yesterday, Adrian was the only reason I was not completely breaking down. I guess I always had some romantic feelings for him, but I didn't realize it because I was so caught up in Dimitri. I also realized that Adrian really does care about me because he did not abandon me or give up hope on me while I was smitten with Dimitri. That really meant a lot to me, because I have had too many people give up on me in my past. As soon as I gave Adrian my answer, I saw his brilliant smile flash across his face. He grabbed me and pulled me close to him meeting my lips with his own. His kisses really were pure bliss, and I found myself getting lost in him. I never thought I would start falling for this gorgeous royal Moroi, but then again we never know what life has planned. We eventually broke apart, because we both needed air.

"Rose, as much as I would love to continue this, you must go to class before you are late." Adrian told me with a rueful smile.

"You're right." I replied.

"Can I see you later though?" He asked with a hopeful smile this time.

"Sure, you are my boyfriend." I told him.

"I love hearing that. I will see you later then." He said and he left me after brushing his lips across mine. I then headed off towards class happier than I had been in a long time. I was ecstatic about the fact that I would not have to hide this relationship from everyone like I had to when I was with Dimitri. Well, there was one person I would have to hide it from. Tatiana. Oh well, I was not going to worry about that until I had too. I was going to celebrate today, and enjoy being 18.


	8. Chapter 7

Hey guys, I'm back. Please, don't kill me for having such a long case of writer's block. Well, here is a new chapter. Actually it's kind of funny, this story kind of played out forreal in my life, (No vampires though lol). Anyway, read and review pretty please. Hope you enjoy. By the way, the results of the poll are in, there will be a Rose-Dimitri one shot coming up soon. Love, Min.

Being 18, I felt a new sense of freedom and happiness. I was finally dating a guy that I was proud of, but better yet, he was proud to be dating me. In fact, I was on my way to go see Adrian right now. He had told me that he wanted to take me out to celebrate my turning 18. Although, I had a secret feeling that he all he really wanted to do was show off the fact that we were now together. It was still a weird feeling that he wanted people to know we were together. I guess I was just used to Dimitri wanting to hide our relationship. Well, if you could even call it that. It was mostly us just lusting after each other, and him being too afraid to act on anything because he was so worried about his precious "image". Oh well, at least I was free of that now. I had a guy who wanted to make me feel like a princess or well queen with it being Adrian.

"Hey baby." Adrian greeted me with a kiss on the cheek and a dozen daisies, my favorite flower. Roses were overrated in my opinion. He looked so good in his khaki pants and black button up. He also smelled amazing, which is one thing that I love.

"Hey yourself," I smiled back at him. He really did make me smile, and forget about Dimitri. It was so nice having someone you could go out in public with. Adrian had actually planned a beautiful candlelight dinner on the veranda of a swank hotel. The view of the river running behind the hotel was breathtaking with the candles glow flickering across the surface.

I'm not going to bore you with anymore details, but let me say this. The food was amazing and the company was even better. Adrian and I talked about anything and everything that night. I guess we finally felt comfortable enough to start baring our souls to each other. He actually cared about my opinions and feelings rather than just passing them off if they weren't the same as his. Adrian grabbed my arm as I was about to walk into my dorm room.

"Hey Rose, tonight was one of the best nights I've ever had. However, I also have something else for you." With that, he pulled out a beautiful ruby and silver heart necklace. He put it around my neck, and slowly kissed the back of my neck, and then turned me around. He kissed me so sweetly. I finally had to turn away and walk into my dorm. For some reason, I knew it would be Adrian that would dominate my dreams tonight.


End file.
